


A second first kiss

by SerenPedac



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Feels, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenPedac/pseuds/SerenPedac
Summary: Three years have passed since Neria Surana set out on her search for the Cure. Three years without Alistair, but now, there is nothing to keep them apart. Only, what if time has changed too much?





	A second first kiss

Shadows deepened as the last sunlight bled away. A woman closed the shutters of her windows just when Neria passed by. Being in this town, surrounded by all the people living here, Neria felt more lonely than she had during the time she had spent on the road. The cobbled street felt indifferent under her boots, nothing like the soft moss that gave a spring to your step or the sand through which you had to wade more than walk. Even the treacherous mountain path of the past few days had at least given her breathtaking views.

Before long, she reached the town square. It was as abandoned as the narrow streets had been, save for a single street lantern standing in one of the corners. The corona of light was pushed back by the mist rising up from the ground, creeping between the buildings. Pulling her cloak tighter, she turned her back to the light and continued her journey.

Winding alleys eventually brought her to a junction where a white house stood out against the dull brown of the others. This must be the house Alistair had mentioned in his letter. Pushing excitement aside--she wasn’t there, yet--Neria turned to her right. Farther down the street, a sign hung from one of the buildings. As she got closer, the outline of a dragon breathing flames became apparent. The Dragonslayer’s inn, of course Alistair had chosen this as their meeting point. Her brisk pace slowed down to hesitant steps and she came to a standstill on the inn’s doorstep. 

She could hear the laughter and voices from behind the door and light crept through the cracks of the shutters. A shout sounded from inside and her hand gripped her sword in reply. Laughter followed and she rolled her shoulders back in an attempt at relaxing the tense muscles. This was just an ordinary tavern and she was here to meet her beloved. There was no reason for her not to enter. Except that it had been weeks since she had spent any time among people, even longer since she had spent a night inside. And it had been years since she had last seen Alistair. Her breathing became shallow and her entire body told her to run. It just couldn’t decide which direction to take: away, to the quiet solitude of the mountains, or inside, to where Alistair was waiting.

This was ridiculous. She pushed the door open with more force than necessary, causing it to slam against a table. Everyone turned to look at her. Faced with a room full of unknown people, her throat became tight. What if she didn’t recognise him? Frantically, she began searching for that goofy grin, the tuft of hair that always stuck out. What if she had mistaken the date? The clasp of her cloak felt suffocatingly tight. With clammy hands, she pulled it away from her throat. Then she saw him, his eyes fixated on her as if she would disappear if he blinked. Her feet moved by themselves and she ended up at his table to the back of the room.

“Alistair,” she whispered.

“Neria.” A pause, then he knocked his chair over with how fast he was trying to stand up.

There they stood, watching, waiting. This was the moment Neria had longed for during her lonely travels. For years, she had dreamed of being together again, hearing his voice, feeling his comforting presence next to her. And now that they finally met again…

She searched his face, finding a new scar on his cheek, lines of tension that hadn’t been there before. So much had happened in her absence. He had changed. She had changed. Yet, his gold-speckled eyes were as kind as ever, looking at her with the same uncertainty she felt. 

“I’m so glad you found it, I was afraid you’d get lost. All the roads here look the same and have you heard the accent? I swear they are not speaking the common tongue, no matter what they claim. You could’ve ended up three towns away and--” He stopped, running his hand through his hair. “And I’m rambling. Great start.”

“You needn’t have worried, all roads lead me back to you.” It took her mind a moment to catch up with what she had just said. When it did, she closed her mouth with an audible click and watched Alistair for any signs of--well, she wasn’t quite sure what she was looking for. The one question she hadn't dared to think about could no longer be escaped; what if time had changed his feelings?

“That must be the most romantic thing you’ve ever said,” he blurted out, his eyes widening in shock at what he had just said. His hands started fiddling with his frayed shirt sleeve.

“Took me three years to come up with,” Neria quipped, grinning like a fool at her own joke. His low chuckle sent flutters down her stomach and boldened by the broken tension, Neria stepped forward. This close, the earthy smell of him, together with the trace of cheese on his breath brought back memories of nights spent at the campfire. Nights in a time of uncertainty, but they had faced it together.

Standing on tiptoes, she let her hand move to his neck, where short hairs bristled between her fingers. She held her breath until her lips brushed his. Gentle and tentatively, like the first kiss they had shared, he returned it. Sparks exploded from her stomach and she stumbled a step back, his arms wrapping around her just a moment too late.

“Are you all right?” his voice was soft with worry. Only when he stroked her cheek with his thumb did she feel the tears running down her face. 

“I am now.” Through her tears, the face of the man before her blended together with the image that had been in her thoughts for all those years. Sniffling and smiling, she hugged him tight. Whatever lay ahead, they would walk this road together.


End file.
